


Mage: Chapter 25- First Day On The Job

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 25- First Day On The Job

Chapter 25 - First Day On The Job  
Part 1 – Rude Wake-Up  
Liz's eyes began to groggily blink open. She Let out a long yawn and stretched out her arms above her head as she continued to wake up. She turned her head to the side to look at the small digital alarm clock sitting beside her. Her eyes continued to focus on the numbers displayed on the clock. A wave of panic flooded over her as she realized the readout read seven-fifty.  
“Crap, I’m late!” Liz yelled as she jumped out of bed.  
Liz ran across the room towards the closet as fast as her legs could carry her. She flung open the doors and grabbed out a tuxedo with one hand as she removed her pajamas with the other. She began to put on her uniform as she turned around and began to clumsily run towards the lounge room. By the time she reached the door, she was fully dressed head to toe. Liz reached out and pulled open the door to the lounge room. She frantically ran into the room, a sudden rush of confusion overcoming her as she saw Alex and Tony sitting casually on either side of the small coffee table playing cards. The pair turned to face Liz.  
“Oh… morning Liz,” Alex said nonchalantly. “Aren’t you gonna be late?”  
“You two are up? Why didn’t you wake me up?”  
“Guess we kinda forgot,” Tony replied.  
Liz ran into the kitchen, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl and hurriedly shoved it into her mouth.  
“Didn’t you two go to sleep last night?” Liz asked as she re-entered the lounge room.  
“It's hopeless,” came an efforted grunt from the corner.  
Liz looked across the room to see Bip laying sprawled out on the ground. He sat up and looked across at Liz with his dark sunken eyes.  
“I barely managed to get him to sleep the first time. You’re joking if you think I could do it twice,” said Bip before slumping back down onto the floor.  
Liz dashed across to the front door and quickly pulled it open.  
“I'll be back later. Just don’t get into any trouble while I'm gone… ok,” Liz stated Liz firmly.  
“Yeah, good luck,” Alex said waving goodbye without taking his eyes off his cards. Liz turned around and took in a deep breath before sprinting off towards the mansion.  
Part 2- Just In Time  
Liz arrived at the front door of the mansion. She bent over holding her knees as she let out a series of exhausted puffs. Liz stifled her huffs as she reached out her arm to push open the large wooden door. She entered the large open entrance hall. She looked up as she walked inside to see Thucho standing in the middle of the room staring down at a small stopwatch. Mr. Thucho looked up from his watch across to Liz.  
“On time, I'm impressed,” said Thucho in an understated tone.  
Mr. Thucho turned around and began to stride down the halls Towards Charles’s office followed shortly behind by Liz.  
“Though in future don’t show up so clearly exhausted,”   
The pair reached Mr. Morhan's office. Thucho gestured beside the door as he turned around to face Liz.  
“You will stand guard here unless instructed otherwise… understood?” Thucho asked in an instructional tone.  
“Yes sir,” replied Liz.  
Mr. Thucho looked across to Liz with an impressed look on his face.  
“Hmmm. I’m liking your attitude,” Thucho said as he turned around to open up the door to Mr. Morhan's office. “Keep this up and you may actually do well around here,”  
Mr. Thucho strode into Mr. Morhan's office, closing the door firmly behind him leaving Liz alone in the hallway. Liz took in a sharp deep breath as she walked over to her position beside the door.  
“Ok… I can do this,” Liz exhaled, preparing herself for the job ahead.  
Part 3- Guard Duty  
Liz stood slouched against the wall her head angled up to stare at the roof. She tapped her foot impatiently against the floor as she let out a long unenthusiastic sigh.  
“This is so boring… I wish something would happen already,”  
Liz turned her head to the right to look down the hallway before turning to look the other way. Once she was certain the coast was clear, she turned around to face the wall she stood against and began to lean in towards it. She reached out her arm and placed her hand flat against the wall followed by her ear. Liz held her breath to make as little noise as possible as she listened to the voices behind the wall.  
“Certainly sir. I'll send someone to the Tarkan Forest to prepare the location for your arrival Friday night,” came Mr. Thuchos's voice.  
“Thank you Mr. Thucho,” Replied Mr. Morhans deep grizzled voice.   
Liz removed her ears from the wall.  
“Tarken forest? Why would they be heading all the way out there?” Liz questioned to herself.  
“God damn it! Elizebeth get in here!” Shouted Mr. Morhan.  
Liz jumped back from the wall, shocked by the sudden shout.   
“C… Coming sir,” Liz stuttered nervously.  
Liz walked across to the door and took in a sharp deep breath to calm her nerves. She reached out her hands and placed them against the door. With a strong heave, she pushed the door open. Liz began to stride into the room with confident steps to vail her nervousness. Behind the large wooden desk sat Mr. Morhan looking down at his clothes, surrounded by a thick cloud of cigar smoke. Mr. Thucho stood beside him, following Liz intently with his eyes. Liz arrived in front of Charles' desk, placing her hand behind her back as she stood completely motionless.   
“Yes, sir… What do you need,” Asked Liz.  
“I spilled my coffee, head down to the laundry room and pick me up a fresh one,” Charles commanded.  
Liz’s posture loosened slightly as a wave of relief over cam her.  
“Certainly sir,” Liz replied as she turned around and began to walk towards the door.  
“Oh and Elizabeth…” Mr. Morhan beckoned.  
Liz turned back around to face Charles.  
“Yes, sir,”  
There was an uncomfortable moment of silence in the room and a palpable tension.  
“Do be quick about it ok,”   
Liz nodded in compliance as she turned back around and continued her stride out of the office.   
Part 4- Errand Running  
Liz held a fresh set of clothes in her arms wrapped up tightly in a clear plastic bag. She reached out her arm and knocked on the door to Mr. Morhan's office. A loud irritated grunt came from behind the door.  
“What is it!” Mr. Morhan grumbled angrily.  
Liz pushed open the door with a powerful shove before walking into the office. Mr. Morhan sat behind his desk, intently writing on the documents in front of him.  
“What is it that you wan…” Mr. Morhans rant was cut short as he looked up from his work to see Liz standing in front of him. “Oh, Elizebeth… Your back,”  
Mr. Morhan looked on surprised at Liz for a moment before shifting his gaze down to his watch.  
“Your back all ready?”  
“Yes sir,” Liz said as she approached the desk, holding out his clothes. “ I returned as swiftly as I could manage.”   
Mr. Morhan looked across to Liz intently before letting out an uncharacteristic grin.  
“Yes. Very good Elizabeth, thank you,” Mr. Morhan replied before reaching out and grabbing the bag from Liz.   
Out of the corner of her eyes Liz a slight change in Mr. Thucho's disposition. Liz nodded her head slightly before turning around and beginning to walk out of the room.  
“Oh, and Elizebeth,” Beckoned Mr. Morhan.  
Liz turned her head around to face Mr. Morhan who continued to smile at her.  
“Excellent work,”  
“Thank you, sir,” Liz replied.  
Mr. Thucho shifted his eyes for a split second. He glared daggers into Liz before returning to his calm collected disposition. Liz turned her head back to the door and continued her stride out of the room.  
Part 5- Making An Impression  
Mr. Thucho walked down the hallways of the mansion in complete silence followed shortly behind by Liz. There was a palpable tension between the pair as they walked down the halls.  
“So did you enjoy your first day?” Asked Mr. Thuchos breaking the silence.   
“Huh? Oh yeah, it was good,” Liz replied, taken aback by his question.  
“Good… Glad to hear it,” Mr thucho replied in an insincere tone.  
The pair reached the front door of the mansion. Mr. Thucho clenched his fist tightly as he stood in front of the door. He reached out his arm and pushed open the door filling the mansion with the cool evening air. Liz looked at Mr. Thucho for a moment with concern before walking out the front door.  
“You shouldn’t take his complement to heart you know…” Mr. Thucho said, regaining Liz's attention. “You exceeded his expectations… but with expectation that low. It's no surprise. Oh and tell your friend Alex to be at the mansion at eight o'clock sharp for the start of his shift.”  
Liz continued her stride through the night towards her residence, ignoring Mr. Thuchos's words as he closed the doors behind her.  
Part 6 – Dinner Time  
Liz slumped down on the couch and let out a long exhausted sigh as she kicked off her boats Alex stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables with Bip hovering behind him.  
“so… how was your first day?” Asked Alex.  
“ Exhausting and boring,” Liz replied   
The door to the bedroom swung open revealing Tony behind it. He walked into the room to the chair across from the couch and sat down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards, beginning to shuffle through them.   
“So did you find his secret entrance to the arena?” Tony asked.  
“Nope, I barely spent any time in his office and I didn’t get much time to snoop around while I was,”  
Alex and Bip walked into the room from the kitchen carrying four plates of food between them. Liz shuffled over on the couch to make room for the pair. Alex and Bip sat down on the couch placing down a plate in front of each of them.  
“Guess we’ll have to think of a different plan then,” said Bip.  
“I did overhear something that might be useful,” Liz said, as she picked up her cutlery. “ Mr. Morhan is going on a trip to the Tarkan Forest Friday night,”  
“Te Takn Foest,” Alex mumbled inquisitively through his stuffed mouth before swallowing. “ That’s a two-hour journey out of Sol Dantol. What business would he have all the way out there?”  
“Wait Friday night? That when episodes of Fight To The Death air.  
“That must be where the arena entrance will be,” Liz exclaimed in a moment of realization.  
“So we know where it is. I guess now the only thing left is to lay low till he leaves, follow him to the arena and free all of the prisoners,” Alex replied as he prepared another mouth full on his fork.  
“Huh yeah right, you really think your gonna be able to lay low four whole days, your not exactly the inconspicuous type.”   
Alex looked across to Liz, his mouth full of food and face covered in scraps.  
“Hy I cn be inconspcous,” Alex sputtered through his full mouth, spitting out chunks of food as he talked.   
Liz looked down at her empty plate before standing up from the table.  
“Yeah… your really proving your point. Anyway, I've had a long day and I'm ready for bed. Night,” Liz called out as she walked away from the table towards the bedroom.  
“Night Liz,” Alex, Bip and Tony replied in unison.  
Liz reached out to grab the door handle before stopping.  
“ Oh yeah and Alex. Mr. Thucho told me to tell you you have a shift tomorrow at eight. So get an early night ok,” Liz said over her shoulder before opening up the bedroom door.   
“Yeah yeah, sure thing,” Alex replied dismissively.  
“Dude what about our cards rematch,” Tony leaned into Alex.  
Liz closed the door and began to prepare for bed. Setting in for a weak of laying low..


End file.
